


Be mine

by thewinterangel



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, a bit of angst i think, geoff and ray are only mentioned, idk man, im sorry cuz i love lindsay, it's for the sake of the story, lindsay as the bad guy, no song included this time, rated mature cuz sexual stuff, second fic yay, sequel to ''The man who can't be moved''
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:52:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2072409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinterangel/pseuds/thewinterangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin's hope already got lost for Michael's arrival, but it happened non-the-less. The road has been very bumpy for the two; Gav still wants Michael. The question is if Michael can grant his wish..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be mine

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to my previous work, ''The man who can't be moved'' so if you haven't read that, go read it 'cause you won't really understands this one without the first part. I won't be using any song lyrics this time, but I did name this one after a song ''Be mine'' by The Heavy, so go listen to it, it's awesome. 
> 
> Oh, and please don't get me wrong, I love Lindsey, but I had to use her as kind-of-a-bad-guy for the sake of the story. Sorry Lindsay T^T
> 
> Make sure you comment, I really wanna hear what you think. :)

* * *

 

''Gavin.''

 

The Brit turned slowly to the direction where the voice came from. His eyes flew wide open.

 

''M-Michael.''

 

He was here. He really showed up. Michael is in front of him, right on the place where they first met. His face was bleak and despondent, his eyes fixed on Gavin. The famous reddish locks on his hair were messy and untidy, it looked as if he didn't pay any attention to it for several days. There was a slight chill in the air, but Michael only had a T-shirt and trousers, despite the cold. The T-shirt had a quote ''Does rocks float on lava?'' which Gavin said not so long ago. Something about Michael's face was strange and rather mysterious, but Gavin's biggest worry was to find out if he was just seeing things or if this is really happening.

''I heard from the guys you're here and that you're not leaving. What the hell?'' Michael slowly spoke and took two steps forward, crouching right next to Gavin. His voice was strangely low and husky. The Brit's heart, of course, went jumping as soon as the slight breeze brought him the scent of Michael's musk, which he remembers only from when he was wrapped around his neck. Gavin swallowed, just remembering those moments was overwhelming.

''I, uh.... I was...'' it was as if Gav lost his gift for speech. His heart was pounding, his mind asking a billion questions, causing his body to fill up with tension more and more. Michael raised an eyebrow, looking incredibly baffled. But he kept silent. Unfortunately for Gavin, he obviously _really_   wanted that answer.

''I was actually waiting for you.'' Gav shot out, not even thinking about what he just said. As soon as he said the last word, he shut his eyes and cursed everything on the planet inside his head. He was now waiting for Michael's rage outburst; he's gonna hate him forever now, for sure. There's no way this can end well, Gavin led him into a very awkward situation and that can go only wrong.

''I know.'' a smirk was heard.

Gavin opened his eyes and looked at Michael. ''Y-you know?''

''Of course. Dude, you spent like, what, four days under the arch where we met, how can I not know that you were waiting for me?'' Michael said in a mocking way, but didn't really sound so amused. Gavin was still seated, staring blankly at Michael, not being able to come up with a response.

''But dude, what the hell, if you wanted to see me, why not, ooh I don't know, come by my _house_ instead of making up puzzles for people to find you? Moron.''

''Oh and what, stumble upon you and Lindsay having the best time of your lives? No thanks.'' Gavin forgot he still had the British accent since all he's been hearing for three days was American. He did, however, notice Michael's frown when he heard Lindsay's name.

''Well this isn't peachy either, you know, stumbling upon your fucking best friend on the street while he's been gone for four fucking days!'' Michael's voice turned gruff and serious, his eyes frowning, along with his disappearing smirk.

Gavin's eyes flew wide open, letting out a quick sarcastic laugh.

''Best friend? _Best friend_?! So now you're trying to mock me?! Wow, you're a piece of work!'' Gavin started yelling, quickly getting up with his sore muscles. Michael was just getting more confused.

''The fuck got into you?? Yeah, you're my fucking best friend, you have been for, oh I dunno, the last fucking decade??'' he tried to reason with Gavin, but the Brit didn't listen.

''You know what the best part is? You actually think nothing changed. You _honestly_   think  things are still the same as before. Guess what, Michael, they're _not._ '' Gav's voice sounded brittle, shaky and quite strangled. The thing bugging him the most was that Michael behaved as if their relationship didn't happen, as if he forgot all those moments they had together. Gavin felt water coming to his eyes, but he retained it by rubbing his face with his palms.

''I don't even know why I thought this was a good idea...'' he quietly said to himself, still holding his palms on his face, looking through his fingers. Completely ignoring Michael, he slowly turned and started walking away, dropping his arms on his sides.

Michael observed Gavin's unexplainable actions and didn't even get time to react since it all happened quite fast. But as Gavin turned around and started walking away, Michael came to and rushed over to the Brit, stretching out his arm and grabbing Gavin's. It all looked like synchronized dance; Gavin twitched and turned, but Michael cupped his face and closed the distance between them. Gavin froze on the spot, not knowing if this is another one of his memories or if it was really happening. He felt it all again, Michael's scent, Michael's warmth colliding with his, the American's tongue battling its way to the Brit's. It was all coming back to him; and it was overwhelming. Michael slowly let go of Gavin's arm as he gently slid his hand under Gavin's and pulled his waist closer. Not knowing how to react or what to do - Gavin gave in. He pressed himself even stronger against Michael, one arm on his cheek and the other on his chest. He returned the battle between their tongues, simultaneously enjoying it like never before. Until, of course, reality didn't come in touch again.

''M-Michael!'' Gav shouted as he jumped backwards, pushing Michael away, stopping the magic of the moment. Michael still had his hands on Gavin's waist, but Gav shoved them down too.

''Aren't you forgetting something?'' the Brit spoke in a both quavering and serious voice. He fixed his eyes on the floor, not wanting to look at Michael 'cause that would only make him want the American more. His posture immediately went from confident to shy and closed-off. Michael frowned.

''What? The hell're you talking about?'' Michael asked. Gavin looked back up again, with a face full of rage.

''You have a fucking girlfriend, you bloody twat, you might at least respect her, since you obviously like making a fool out of me.'' he spoke through his teeth. Michael never saw Gavin this pissed-off. His reaction was, unlike Gav's expectations, quite plain. Michael simply laughed.

''The hell are you laughing about?'' Gavin was near a mild nervous breakdown.

''You fucking moron. You seriously think I'd do such a thing?'' Michael asked through laughs. Gavin stayed serious, not even blinking. The redhead couldn't believe his idiotism.

''DUDE, no, the answer is no, I'd never do that. Thing is, we broke up.'' he suddenly sounded serious, as if he didn't laugh that day at all. Gavin's eyebrows went skyhigh, both liking and doubting what he's hearing.

''But... How, weren't you two, like, soul mates or something?'' the disgust in Gavin's voice was obvious; he hated Lindsay. Not because she was Lindsay, but because of the fact that he wanted Michael all to himself.

''Gav. Does it really matter right now?'' Michael was gentle with words now. He took a few steps towards Gavin, reaching out to hold his hands, but Gavin backed away.

''Yeah. It does.'' he still had a frown on his face. He didn't want to torture his heart anymore. Either this was the real deal, or he would let himself get hurt again, which he probably wouldn't survive.

Michael sighed and lowered his head. ''It happened yesterday. I heard from Geoff that you were under the arch, not moving. I got worried sick since Ray said you looked like hell and weren't eating. So, I said I'm gonna go and get you, but then Lindsay stopped me because we were supposed to go see her family. I said that you were more important to me than that, but she thought it was no big deal. So, I flipped out and then she said something that actually got me to realise,'' he looked at Gavin's confused eyes, ''I was still in love with you, Gavvy.'' he smiled and got closer to Gav. ''That good enough for you?''

Gavin's heart was in the clouds, the happiness he felt was beyond words. He took Michael's hands and started walking backwards to enter a small, abandoned alleyway where no one could see them. ''Too good.'' He clashed his lips against Michael's, which resulted with Michael slithering his hands under Gav's shirt, arousing him to the point where he couldn't hide it anymore.

''Wow, aren't you happy to see me.'' Michael spoke between the kisses, feeling how hard Gavin got. ''How about we Free Gavin?''

''Are you making a shitty pun about my name again?'' Gav asked, barely holding his excitement back. Michael grinned in the sexiest way Gavin could ever imagine, causing him to want Michael even more, although in Gavin's case, he got to the point where you can't want someone as much as there and then. He wrapped his hands around the redhead, playing catch with Michael's tongue, not even bothering to hide how hard he was. He held his legs wrapped around Michael too now, since the redhead pressed him against a wall, making holding Gavin easier. They were remaking all those moments they had in their relationship, except that this time it was better. This time,

 

it would last.

 


End file.
